Bands
List of Bay Area ' bands, recording and performance artists' from the noise, experimental, art rock, industrial et al. genres who lived/performed in the San Francisco Bay Area underground music/art scene beginning in 2000 up to the current. * A.C. Way * 16 Bitch Pile Up * Al Qaeda * Alienslang * Amphibious Gestures * Anti-Earhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Antimatter / Xopher Davidson * Arachnid Arcade * Ata Ekbar / Sote http://recordlabelrecords.org/sote-dastgaah.html * Atrophy Motor * Ava Mendoza * Bad News * Bullshit Detector * Eric Bauer / King Riff / Aerobics King / No Boss * Bean Dip Troubadours * Beast Nest * Big City Orchestra * Big Techno Werewolves * Bizzerk * Black Fucking Cancer * Black Spirituals * Blechtom from Blechtum * Boots Boots * Boxleitner * Bonus Beast * Bran (...) Poshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Brandon Nickell * Burmese * Cactushttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Caesura * California Lightning * California Priest * Canaries Kept Quiet Kill * Candlelabra * Caroliner * Carrion * Cartoon Justice * Casiotone for the Painfully Alone * CCR Headcleaner * Cellblock * Chen Santa-Maria * Chronicles of Lemur Mutation * Church Steps * Coachwhips * Collin McKelvey * Commode Minstrils * Copy Lake * Crack:W.A.R. * Critical Monkeyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Cube * Curse of the Birthmark * Daniel Hintz * Darwin's Bitch * Deathroes * Death Sentence: Panda! * Deep Throats * Deerhoof * Deletist * Delete.delete.delete * Demonface * Demonsleeper * Dig that body up.. it's Alive * Different Dentist * Dilatedears * DJ Shitbird * Double Trouble * Dynasty * Eats Tapes * Eighth Evening * Elvis Johnson * Erase Errata * Extreme Elvis * Ex Pets * Feather Gong * FERMENTÆ * Fever Witch * Filthmilk * Fluorescent Grey http://neural.it/2013/09/fluorescent-grey-ambiente/ * FSLUX * Fuck Wolf * GAZE * Gerrit * Gold Chains * Goofice * Gumball Rimpoche * Hans Grusel's Krankenkabinethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Hash * Hawny Troof * Head Boggle * Head Case * Head/Head * Heartworm * Hey Exit * Holly Herndon * Horaflorahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Horseflesh * Hot Fucking Jets * Hydrogen Pellets * ICPCP * Infrasound * IN/S * Jason Crumer * Jay Korber * Jet Black Hair People * Jeweled Snakes * Jim Haynes * Joe Colley / Crawl Unit * Joshua Churchill * Kenneth Atchley * Kid606 * Kit Clayton * Kwisp * Lana Voronia * Liminal Planes * Liz Allbeehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Loachfillethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Lo Fi Neisans * maleficia * Malditos * Mansion * Mason Jones * Matt Ingalls * Medved * Myrmyr * Micose and the Maumaus * Midmighthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Mono-Pause * Mount NB * Mummers (e type) * Murder Murder * NAM * Nate Denver's Neck * Negativland * Night Worship * Noel Von Harmonsonhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Nommo Ogo http://www.soundproector.com/?cat=reviews&id=257 * Nuclear Death Wish * Numbers * Nunschool * Names * Nerfbauhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Orbless * Organ Of Qwerty * 0th * Pain For The Party * Pete the Genius * Pete Von Petrin * Petit Mal * Phantom Pains * Pink and Brown * Pink Canoes * Ploc Munster * Pod Blotz * Poresthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Preyers * Progesterone * Quality Objects * Relay For Death * Residents, The * Revenge * Rigor Mortis Clitaurus * Riqis * R. H.Y. Yau * Rocket Science and the Nigger Loving Faggots * Rubber O Cement * Rust Worship * Sadistre * Scott Arfordhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Seven Lies About Girls * Sharkiface * Shotheq * Sexorcyst * Sixeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Skozey Fetischhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Skullcaster * Slicing Grandpa * Slaughtering Dolphins * SL Morse * Snowsuit * So so many white white tigers * Sounds of the Barbary Coast * Spider Compass Good Crime Band * Stillsuit * Striations * Styrofoam Sanchez * Sutekh Hexen * Tapeheadcleaner * Take Up Serpents * Tarantismhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Terror Apart * Thomas Carnaki * Thomas Dimuzio * Thom Blum * The Lowdown * The Owls * The Teeth * Timeblazers * Tony Dryer * Total Shutdown * Tullan Velte * Tralphazhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Travis Johns * Vankman * Vex Xanaxax * Vibrating Garbage * Waxy Tomb * Windowpain Industries * Wobbly * Xomehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Zachery James Watkins * Zaina Morgan * Zeek Sheckhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resipiscent * Ziegenbach Kopf References